dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BleedingInnocent
Welcome Hi, welcome to D.GrayMan Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:BleedingInnocent page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nick D Wolfwood (Talk) 06:36, September 25, 2010 Photo Galleries Hi there, the photo galleries are not my project, there is nothing wrong with the pics (as you can see i have the krory one on my user page) but please ask DSM144 just to make sure. ^.^ [[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 08:27, September 28, 2010 (UTC) vandalisim thanks for bringing that to my attention, i have blocked the IP in question so hopefully they will never be allowed on here again. [[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 10:53, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Krory pic That is perfect ^.^ thank you!! [[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 15:07, October 13, 2010 (UTC) also thanks for doing the chapter summary to little goodbye, i had written out the whole thing and not saved it and lost it so i couldn´t bring myself to type the whole thing out again!! hahaha you saved me loads of work!! :D[[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 15:13, October 13, 2010 (UTC) volume summary we will worry about grammar and everything once we have a summary for the articles. i´m really glad for your help as i currently don´t have internet at home and can´t really sit in my office writing chapter summaries!! hahaha I´m trying to keep up with them, I am mostly working on all the Krory heavy volumes since he is my favorite character but then i will move onto the other chapter too once i´m finished. For now though don´t worry if the grammar is incorrect, I´m sure someone will correct it in time but the most important thing is to have at least something in the summaries so they aren´t just blank pages. Again thank you very much for the contributions ^.^ [[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 12:19, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Helping your confusion ^.^ Hi BleedingInnocent, Over in Russia, Sokalo was there with Kiredori, Krory and Miranda, Kiredori Hulked out when Alma turned Akuma and then Sokalo butchered the third exorcist leaving Krory and Miranda staring in amazement (well krory staring and miranda crying)! although i´m not sure if official teams have been once more assingned they are presently with the General facing the Noah as of chapter 200. Hope that clears things up, i have mostly used the events in chapter 200 of the manga to make these claims, it´s up on mangastream at the moment if you haven´t read it yet. [[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 13:11, November 3, 2010 (UTC) it was pretty awesome wasn´t it!! ^.^ If you want to chat about what happened i created a blog so we can say what we liked about it.[[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 13:31, November 3, 2010 (UTC) My apologies if what I wrote left any confusion; I was the one who both wrote and cited that line on the General's page. If I may explain, if you go to http://www.cloudmanga.com/D.Gray-Man/187/#35, you can see Miranda, Kreidory and Krory accompanying General Sokalo down in the bottom right hand panel. Now, taking into account that the General's team was killed and Cross Marian (whose team Krory was originally on) is (assumed by the Order to be) dead, it can be assumed that, in order to both protect the Generals and to spread out the power of the remaining Exorcists, team reassignments were necessary. The current events as of chapter 200 seem to further support this. Of course, you know what they say about assuming~. ^.^' I have no idea if these reassignments are permanent, but as of the recent events it would appear as though that is how things stand. Again, my apologies. .Seshat. 13:34, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Zone I honestly don't know. I read it about a year ago and now I can't find it anymore, you'll just have to google it. Evnyofdeath 16:27, November 4, 2010 (UTC)